Psychology bites for Kaiba!
by MikiMax
Summary: What do you think will happen when Seto Kaiba decides to visit a professional psychologist to help him with his working stress? And what does Yami have to with it all? Read and Review... find out what Kaiba's stress comes from...
1. Chapter 1

PSYCHOLOGY BITES WHEN YOU'RE KAIBA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is my second story for yaoi, read and review my readers I love you all and this story is to prove that there really is a cause for medical science.

Kaiba: Nerd.

Mikigirl: Fag

Yami: That comment goes against everything you've written.

Mikigirl: Shut up, Pharaoh-boy…

Kaiba: And here I wanted you to play doctor…

Mikigirl: I'll get the doctor's hat and lube… I mean… **gulp**… other stuff…

Chapter I: Empathic Kaiba sees a doctor

Raindrops speckled from the sky—piranhas that were starving for the lot. Thunder and lightning clashed heedless of its newly visible silhouettes. Behold his neurotic image. Like one of those thriller movies; the killers always eager to kill. But thereupon, his father had told him everything was bogus, that in reality those movies could never exist… boy, was he wrong.

Lazily his eyes drilled into his as they mused his own. His face, half-covered in a sullen shade intensified his psychotic appearance. Honestly, did he have to be so…patronizing? Cease he would, if he got his hands of him after school—damn, he was an asshole.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Transfixed, he snapped out of his trance. Lost imaginative and broken visions led him out of his malevolent reverie and into the watchful judgement of a paranoid psychologist.

"Yes," was his curt answer. Constantly, assortments of visions and wordless points failed to remind him to exactly how Mokuba had convinced him this was the best way to unleash any tension was to attend the assessments of a daily psychologist. How things could be so deft in the wavering eyes of one's brother…

"Mr. Kaiba, is there anything you wish to share from your recent outing? That, of course, what we refer to as a common space-out of our patients… is there anything?"

"No."

"I see," was her cool analysis as she jotted down something on her cool notepad.

Anyone in their right mind, in his opinion could have told that is was an automatic lie, a deranged courtesy towards that of a mental aid. But naturally, in comparison, everyone to Kaiba were complete morons. What was he paying her for again?

"Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, I—" He cut her off in a not so 'courteous' manner.

"With all due respect, this psychologist arrangement has done nothing in progressing that of my state of mind. It has proved to be the least bit relieving neither."

"Mr. Kaiba, I do not intend to force you to share anything unwanted with me as it is the patient's decision to share what they please—but you have not revealed anything…"

"I don't want to reveal anything," he barked. "I want you fired!"

"P-Please, tell me of your daily activities and goals if you wish to 'progress', Mr. Kaiba." Timidly, she aimed to change the topic leaving Kaiba in another fit of rage making him spur out the answer to her question.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He yelled.

"Mr. Kaiba, this is all apart of the assessment stage in which I will be determining and recommending things I see fit." She smiled. "Let's see, do you not have a knack for a card game… _Duel Monsters_? Tell me exactly how you felt with the burns and joys of championship."

Casually, he crossed his fingers, looking to the window for supposed support. Perhaps, if the good doctor had a 'coincidental' accident falling out there, he would be excused. But to resume his supposed 'appointment' he decided to answer her inquiry and be done with it.

"I felt like a champion. I AM a champion. I am the world's greatest duelist and indeed a real champion." He declared dryly with triumph. _Jot that down on your little notepad, doctor_.

"Mr. Kaiba, if I'm not mistaken, did Yugi Mutou not take winning place?"

"I'll beat him eventually as I am holding an upcoming tournament soon. We'll see who's in 'winning place' when I kick his ass in the finals."

"Mr. Kaiba! Such language! Aside from your mock intellectual point, I can clearly see your desire to defeat Mr. Mutou."

Kaiba idly twiddled his fingers at her current ramble of encouragement to his dedication for first place and recognition. It was only when she inquired more, he spoke.

"Tell me about your passions, Mr. Kaiba, I wish to know of your favorite and most enjoyable activities. Do they include your brother Mokuba?"

"Mokuba is the only thing I find truly perfect, as my little brother, he plays a huge role in my happiness and sees to it I loosen up. You could state he is one of my passions."

"So you wish to achieve your goals in the field of Duel Monsters to impress your brother?"

"No." He answered abruptly. It was clear that the woman had no interpretation of what was going on or how he so dramatically 'felt' as he put it.

"Then why do you wish to—"

"Because that pathetic duelist has no right to strip me of my title as world champion and resume his life Scot-free." He stated coolly cutting her off. Professionalism could not contain all of his impatience.

"With all due respect, sir, do you have the right to take his title?"

"It was mine to begin with."

"If I'm not mistaken, sir, you provoked him with the destruction of his grandfather's greatest card, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then what other choice did he have to retaliate for his family's honor?"

"He should not have challenged me in the first place, the damage was already done and the fool should have stayed out of my way."

The doctor paused before continuing. "Mr. Kaiba, do you have any empathy for Mr. Mutou?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I see no need to."

"But sir, you would have done the same thing, had it happened to you."

"No."

"Mr. Kaiba, I saw you to be the one who takes as he pleases."

"I am."

"Then why, no?"

"I have no empathy."

Incredulously, the woman sighed at his impossibility for acknowledgment. Appearing to be very in thought she began to jot things down on her notepad, spotting the least determent in Seto Kaiba across from her.

He appeared slightly flustered in the least bit at the mention of Yugi Mutou. She silently vowed to look into the gaining topic and took note. Seto Kaiba would not run from his inner thoughts of stress any longer.


	2. Sinful

Chapter II: Sinful

Sin. That as the only word Kaiba could think of… the never-ending taunt burnt on his denying redemption. The eyes of a stranger were not all too welcoming as Yugi's nonetheless, if only his were not so merciless.

Indifferently, he let them rake over him undoubtedly skimming every detail. Had Mokuba not subtly warned her about this? About anything out of sorts happening in the presence of a superior, let alone the prurient Yugi Mutou? For once, why had he not heeded his advice especially when it mattered the most?

Soon, Mokuba's incessant babbling slipped his mind as he caught a glimpse of Yugi shift. Where was he headed? Automatically, he assumed the worst. To tell his idiotic fan club? Mokuba? The press, that he'd been staring?

No. Of course he wouldn't. Seto Kaiba did not stare, at anything nor anyone. He was purely analytical firsthand, and anyone with any true common sense would know that… But to be safe, he wouldn't underestimate Yugi.

As he marched forward to clear the assumed, various questions drifted into his mind. How was it that Yugi could turn over that Egyptian spirit living within him into a new body as he claimed? It was he, not Yugi, who everyone spoke of to know as the greatest duelist. It was he, who had caught him supposedly 'staring'.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" came the spirit's gruff inquiry. Why was it that suddenly everyone was asking _him_ the questions?

"To know why you're looking in my direction," he shot back.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were looking in mine."

"Then you are truly a washed up has-been Pharaoh gone senile from the centuries, aren't you?"

"Kaiba, what the fuck is your problem? I mind my own business and you stalk over here throwing accusations of me staring at you and you use it as an excuse to insult me—exactly what in Ra are you on?"

"Oh, so he learns a few modern curses and he thinks he has the right to stare at me? Honestly, you are an idiot." Was Kaiba's smug reply.

"Take that as my only compliment to you, Kaiba, for if I am truly such an idiot, why did I receive the champion duelist title over you? Or why have you yet to acquire friends? Are you so pathetic to insult yourself, Kaiba?"

He cringed at the overpowered point made—indeed the stupid Pharaoh had succeeded in besting him in Duel Monsters and he did have friends, but who needed them? These did not make him the better person… he would pay…

"Don't accuse me of having anything in common as pathetic insults, Yami," he growled. "I will beat you in the upcoming tournament, so don't be so sure of yourself. And I don't know what it proved back in Ancient Egypt, but staring at your enemies does nothing now, so get some new tricks to throw out of your Dark Magician's hat."

With that he stalked off, leaving a fairly steaming Pharaoh and taking another motivation to his soon to be victory over the spirit. Yami could be whatever he thought he was, as some ancient 'spirit' as he referred to himself, but there was no way he bought all of that crap about Egypt—it was only all worthwhile to insult him with.

_Yami should be seeing the psychologist, not me_. Was his thought in haste.

The following day after school, he carried on to his daily appointment. That imbecilic doctor would be waiting for him as scheduled, waiting to preach on and on again about his 'supposed' feelings. It confused him to no end why she insisted on inquiring his 'feelings' and thoughts for Yugi Mutou albeit she had recently discovered his name as Yami Mutou, the high duelist's twin.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor greeted. "How was your day at school."

"Going back on our last appointment, do you really want me to answer that question?" Kaiba was not in the best of moods—Yami's perpetual ramblings on his higher rank had upset him. When would that Pharaoh realize he was just waiting to be shot down?

"Mr. Kaiba, how have you been feeling?"

"No different."

"Anything exciting happen to you, sir?"

"No."

"With Mokuba?"

"No."

"Your profitable company?"

"No."

"What about Mr. Mutou?"

The well groomed psychologist was certain she had seen Kaiba's eyes flash red for a brief moment at her question while responding. Red could only mean pure hate. Silently, she jotted that down as a guideline.

"Mr. Mutou is not the reason I am paying you, is he? What does it matter how _he's _doing?"

"Sir, I was simply inquiring that of your goal in Duel Monsters…what did you think I meant when I asked of him?"

"I didn't think, which is precisely why I am not going to acknowledge him and his ridiculous thoughts on _my _life. He should be worried about _his_ life not mine, _who_ does he think he is? Why is he constantly lecturing me about '_friendship_' and whatever the hell else he finds good?"

Her eyes perked up at his sudden outrage. Apparently Yami Mutou had left Mr. Kaiba on edge and had annoyed him to no end. Humbly, she thanked all of the gods listening at this progress. Yami Mutou what his root of worries and probable pain…

"Tell me, Mr. Kaiba, what in turn, do you think of Mr. Mutou? How does he affect you? And by gods, what has he been '_lecturing_' you about?"

Kaiba made no attempt to hesitate or hide his contempt for the ancient Pharaoh. It was clear he hated him with all his heart and indeed saw red… only red.

"_What do I think of Mr. Mutou_?" He stormed dangerously. "I'll tell you exactly what I think.

"I am sick and tired of his endless preaching of the 'supposed' Heart of the Cards and his pathetic speeches on how one needs friends to survive. He has absolutely no right to tell me how to live or what the get, or how to feel! It confuses me to no end as to why he insists on berating me for losing against him, and why he must always use that as an excuse to look down on me. He has no right, damn it! Damn it all to hell! Damn that pathetic Yami Mutou!"

The doctor had no idea in how to react. Should she applaud his performance and outburst in progress or should she have him committed for his constant fixation on this Yami Mutou? It did not matter, for she had a conclusion… Unfortunately, a conclusion leaving him rather confused.

"Mr. Kaiba," she stated calmly. "I have reached a conclusion and have seen exactly what your problem is."

"Kindly enlighten me, oh wise doctor," he replied coyly.

"First, Mr. Kaiba, I must ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

She braced herself for his endless insults and outburst but nevertheless went on.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you… _heterosexual_? In the sense of being interested in the opposite gender as women?"

"What the hell…? Of course I am. Exactly what are you implying?"

Hastily, she brushed the brim of her eyeglasses and cautiously went on, for fear if she didn't she would lose her medical license…or her life.

"I see, Mr. Kaiba… you are heterosexual."

"What are you implying, doctor?" He asked in fury.

"What ails you so much stress and tension is the state you are set in—crisply, denial. Denial in your case, ranges from certain things such as your talent for Duel Monsters and thirst for clean victory to your _sexual_ _orientation_."

"What do you mean, _denial_?"

"Briefly, your main hint is your constant fixation on Yami Mutou… Mr. Mutou is indeed a male. Mr. Kaiba, I solved and realized this all with your possessive obsession with him. You have convinced everyone to mistake your passion for him to be that of only the thrive for your victory over him—even convinced, yourself—but it is much more and ranges into deeper feelings."

"WHAT?" Kaiba shouted. This was all beyond mental!

"What you feel is the need for triumph, conquest, mastery—but, not simply in Duel Masters but on Mr. Mutou himself."

"YOU ARE INSANE!"

"These feelings you harbor for him are not that of dedicated focus, but have transformed into that of lust and eroticism… this all is dependent on your obsessive hatred toward him. You do not hate Mr. Mutou, but only yourself, your heart, and so on. You hate it all for it is disgusting to you to lust for, possibly love, him as a man—as your biggest rival, no less."

There was a moment of silence before she continued as stated her final thought.

"This all is involving your newfound _homosexuality_, Mr. Kaiba and as Yami Mutou to be the fixation of it all. You wish to not only defeat him in a duel but in _ejaculation_…"

At that instant, Kaiba stood up, clashing his hands on her desks as he receded. "You are utterly insane," he gnarled through clenched teeth. "I am not gay! And I am not in love or lusting after Yami Mutou! What kind of sick doctor are you! Grahhh!"

At that he sauntered out of the room, his only companion as his briefcase swinging soundly in his swished rhythmic breathing. He clenched his teeth in newfound disavowal:

HE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH YAMI MUTOU!

….Or was he?


	3. Erotic

Chapter III: Erotic Spirits

"Mr. Kaiba, kindly state the proper coordinates of the math problem," came the professional request of the elder professor.

Idly was he not, as he swished his pencil, following random movements of checks and forming numbers. Intellectually, he had gained, yet another perfect score on the latest math test, upon history test, upon gym assessment, upon language quiz… the list had gone on.

Albeit his heart had been only tightening ever so much more on the reminiscence of his last and latest appointment. The outrageous accusations of the doctor that he was homosexual. That he was in a fit of denial. That he was in love with Yami Mutou and disgusted for it, as he turned it to hate.

All of it was complete nonsense. How could he love Yami? That incessant Pharaoh who claimed that happiness laid in that of the genuine soul with friendship and kindness and what not. It went against everything he believed in, let alone tolerated. You could not give your heart or your blessings to anyone without doing something in turn—it was not the least bit rewarding.

He hated Yami and had no time to think of him—he was too preoccupied with his company and little brother. But that, in all logic made no sense. If he was so damn busy, then how could he have so much free time and assurance in the stock market for decades? And how could he be constantly fueling his never-ending hate for Yami? It was all too confusing.

It had all became too true in the previous period, in which it was gym class. The task seemed all too challenging to tear his eyes away from Yami as he shed his clothing for his gym attire, and especially while he casually bathed in the shower. Kaiba's impulse had held him back from ravishing him at that second, as well as the prying eyes of the other boys in the shower room.

He sighed coolly, as he recalled witnessing Yami cleanse his private parts and then resume to the rest of his wet body. It made absolutely no sense, how could he be attractive and so arousing? Help, did it not as he spied Yami throwing him a sensual pout, and then a snicker. The nerve!

"Mr. Kaiba?" came the worried inquiry of the teacher.

His eyes trailed away from the lustful Yami and to the old teacher.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright? You seem to have dazed off."

"I suppose the trials of my company have worn me down," came his cool answer. At it, the entire classroom fell silent. Pins could be heard dropping for miles. It did not take a genius such as himself to read their minds. All of them going, _Kaiba—worn down? What is the world coming to_?

"Do you suggest you take leave to the nurse's office?" the teacher uttered in shock.

"No, I'll be alright," replied Kaiba. "And the correct answer was negative 8 or the approximate form of negative 7.99999856, detaining upon the Y axis intersecting at the positive coordinates of the approximate 7.557 or 8 as well. It is an intercalate question with the vertices given."

Again the class resumed to look on him with utmost shock and surprise to his accuracy and the teacher's praise. But how so, Kaiba could only focus on Yami and his lewd looks.

The time had come at the end of the day for the classes of Domino High to cease and dispel. Students littered the halls and outside streets breaking off into pairs and groups in merry conversation. Kaiba, however, was naturally following his own two feet to his own way.

He halted at the sultry voice behind him to his address and found it not the least surprising at it was Yami nonetheless.

"Kaiba," he called. "I suppose you are not in the bleakest of moods for formalities."

"Please, Yami, I have had enough with the looks you threw at me in math today, and I doubt you've been anticipating I lay down the rules and respectful regulations of those in Ancient Egypt. Honestly, just fuck the history teacher, she's from Egypt."

Yami smirked and moved closer, failing to see Kaiba draw away but simply walk to his awaiting Porsche.

"Kaiba, is this how you always go about when you resume into someone's flirtations? I expected you take me right there in the boys' locker room in gym class today, but you are set on playing hard to get, are you not?"

"What you're implying is ridiculous! I HATE YOU! For Christ's sakes, who the hell is playing, Yami!"

"You wish to play, do you, Kaiba?" Yami taunted leaning in. "We'll play then, and I will show you once and for all that I am truly the King of Games and always will be."

"Now you've gone ballistic and claimed to be the forever King of Games? We'll see about that!" He challenged.

"We will, indeed, Kaiba," he stormed. "We shall duel as one does old-fashioned in the far terrace. And I shall show you the true duel master."

"We'll go in my Porsche, and we shall see," Kaiba lethally growled.

Kaiba was well aware of his erection, but pride kept him from doing anything about it as they drove coolly to the aforementioned terrace.

"I play, the Dark Magician, in defense mode, and one card face down," came Yami's latest move.

The two had proven to keep their 'flirtations' intact as they started to duel—remaining at a morbid standstill in even life points. Kaiba thought nothing of it as he had his second dragon resting upon the field. It was at that moment, Yami's eyes flashed.

As his hand went forward to summon his card, a loose button had come undone from his shirt. It did only more to reveal the fine pecks beneath his shirt.

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" Yami stated coolly. "Did you drop something."

It was then that every last word of the doctor's assessment had sunk in. His detailed obsession with Yami and lust. His homosexuality. Everything! It was at that moment his erection caught on fire right then and there.

"Yami!" he yelled loudly, emitting startled chirps from birds taking frightened flight.

"Kaiba…" Yami breathed as the brunet came closer.

The two duelist champions then met their lips with a sizzling kiss, letting their hands rove their private places. Kaiba ached with need as his tongue wandered Yami's and tore off his clinging uniform.

The Pharaoh's hands explored Kaiba's every curve…

Yami surpressed a moan, ignoring what heed left to haste in removing his rival's clothing. Rips and shredding of the plain uniforms surrounded them in the forest. Kaiba remained atop in the dominant stage.

At last the two lay nude above one another, sweating at the friction and ill contact. Yami lay beneath pumping Kaiba's needy erection as the brunet did his.

He had witness various vulgarities before him in the monstrosity of the boy's washroom and shower at the show of males before him, caressing every part of their mate's body, now it was his turn to do the same to Yami.

Instantly, he slid his fingers into Yami's awaiting tongue, letting the royal saliva wet his hand. Carefully, sliding them in his opening, he attempted to pleasure him, massaging him in and out.

His hands took in every part of his lover's body, letting his tongue have any taste. Kaiba released his fingers and abruptly applied a third, sending Yami into a heavenly bliss. His penis burned at the aroused sight of him.

Royal urgent hands entangled themselves at the bed of curls above the millionaire's groin, caressing the velvety erect flesh. It was then, the demanding hands of Kaiba shooed them away and threw a wanton glare at Yami sending the both of them mixed messages.

The duelists gasped and groaned as the CEO rammed deeply within the Pharaoh. This left him in a lusted fog, effortlessly creating an agonizing rhythm gradually falling off key with the eagerness of Kaiba.

Yami's nails aligned various red streaks of pleasure upon the brunet's back, digging deeper as he neared released. Kaiba's tongue danced in and out of Yami's mouth with hot breaths as both neared their edges.

The CEO's hand pumped Yami's crisp erection, faster, harder, until he cried his name. He climaxed, his seed sailing on Kaiba's abdomen. Momentarily, the brunet followed with another thrust, finalizing their hours of love making.

"KAIBA!"

"OH, YAMI!"

Kaiba collapsed upon Yami, who in turn caressed his sweaty form moving closer.

The two drifted silently closer, as the moments flew by, letting them sink into their love of nothingness. Only Yami broke the silent surface with an inquiry of his own to share.

"Kaiba?" he whispered, sullenly.

"Yes," the brunet replied.

"Do you really hate me?"

"No. I was only lying because I thought you hated me."

"Kaiba."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"As I love you, my pharaoh."

Crisply, Kaiba let himself drift into a careless sleep. Inwardly he smiled—the doctor did do a good job after all.

THE END


End file.
